


A Late Happy Birthday to Virgil Sanders

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Infinitesimal Sander Sides [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday Post, G/T, Pet au, TINY - Freeform, giant, virgil's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: This is a little Giant/Tiny thing that I was thinking about. Happy birthday Virgil!





	A Late Happy Birthday to Virgil Sanders

If anyone told Virgil that he'd be adopted, he would call you a liar. If anyone told him that he'd be adopted by giants, he would probably call you a sick prankster.

Though that was then, and it has been four months since a giant adopted him. At first it was a bit scary, cause you know he and his roommates were huge and one seemed like one didn’t like him.

Now he could have a snark off with Roman, learn new things with Logan, and attempt to bake with Patton.

They were all friends, and Virgil was their dark strange pet. He couldn't be their friend, he was human...and humans are pets in this world.

Virgil sighed and rolled in his little bed, the others were kind enough to give him his own room, which was located in Patton’s room, he wasn’t in the mood for anything today.

Today was his birthday, though nobody ever celebrated. Past owners were all cruel and abused him worse than usual on his birthday, and those thoughts caused him to curl up.

 

Patton hummed thoughtfully as he read a paper, he was happy that Virgil had opened up a bit during his stay.

Though there apparently he still had secrets, “Oh! My! Goodness! Roman Logan! Come here!”

Logan came running in first, his glasses asew and hair ruffled. Patton had forgotten that it was six in the morning, before he could speak, Roman had fallen down the stairs wrapped in sheets.

As Logan helped the actor to his feet, Patton apologized for the wake up. Roman chuckled, “You sound like Virgil doing all the apologizing! What's wrong?”

Patton twittled his thumbs, “Today is Virgil's birthday, and according to his file he was always overly frightened on this day.”

It had been a few days since Virgil's anxiety attack and the men had all read through his files and were furious at his previous owners. They had completely destroyed his trust, his comfort was violated and he was left frightened and alone.

Even though he was no longer alone.

Roman gritted his teeth, he keeps finding more reasons to hunt those monsters down and slay them. Logan’s face was red with anger, but he kept it neutral.

Patton was tearful but he was the one who found his voice, “I wanna give him a birthday party, to let him know that birthdays can be a good thing.”

Roman nodded, “He deserves it, he deserves so much more than those people.”

Logan hummed, “With what we gathered so far...he likes going outside with one of us and reading. I can take him to the library with me, I do have exams to study for.”

Roman nodded, “I know that he has a taste for Chipotle, I will go get us an order! Then I'll help Patton with what he's doing.”

Patton beamed, “I’ll work on the cake and decorations! Not too many to overwhelm him, but enough to get the point across!”

Logan went upstairs and prepared for the day, the library opened at seven. This gave him time to shower, get properly dressed and then tiptoed to Patton’s room.

Once he opened the the door, he tiptoed to Virgil's designated area. He tapped gently on the “door”, “Virgil it is breakfast time.”

Virgil whined, “Ten more years.”

Logan chuckled, “Virgil that's a coma.”

Virgil mumbled into his pillow and Logan chuckled again, “Come on, Patton made pancakes.”

This got the little human up, “Um…”

Logan smiled, “I’ll get you to the bathroom, up you go.” Logan gently lifted the little human in his hands. Walking gently, not to jar his little friend, he got Virgil to his area in the bathroom.

“Virgil, before I go, would you like to accompany me to the library?” A little hope shone through his eyes and magnified through his glasses.

Virgil looked up at Logan and thought about it, he rarely went to the library. Roman was always practicing with his lines, Patton was a bit too loud. He smiled, “Sure Teach, as long as it's okay with you, I'll go.”

“I'll go retrieve your clothes, anything specific you want to wear?” Virgil fidgeted, “M-My hoodie if you don't mind.”

Logan nodded and left Virgil to freshen up, he entered Patton’s room once again to collect the tiny clothing. Logan found himself staring at Virgil's little socks, he sometimes forgot how much smaller humans were from them.

Guilt filled his gut, his kind had forced such a small intelligent race into something less than a person, and in Virgil's case a pet.

He had two purple socks, purple plaid boxers, black shirt, his skinny jeans, and his beloved black and purple patch hoodie.

Logan stood up with a guilty frown, he walked to the bathroom. Virgil had just finished his shower, “Logan? Wh-what’s wrong?”

“Do we still scare you Virgil?” 

Virgil jumped, “N-Not as much as before! I mean you guys are really big, and sometimes it feels like a earthquake when you walk...um...f-forget I said anything okay?”

Logan got down to his knees to be face to face with his little friend, “Your opinion matters Virgil, we will like to know what we do that scares you. So we can stop it or slow it down.”

Virgil nodded and put his clothes on, and the two left for breakfast. It seemed that Patton was making a cake today, Roman was bringing dinner. Virgil usually just ate his breakfast in silence, “Virgil? Any recommendations?”

Virgil jumped, “W-What?” Roman chuckled and bent down to him, “I asked if there was a specific movie you wanted to watch?”

Virgil swallowed, “I-I don't really know any movies, Roman.” Roman nodded, “I have a movie in mind that you might like, My little Emo!”

Logan finished and looked to Virgil, “Virgil, are you done?” At Virgil's response, he scooped the dark one into his hand and lifted him to his right shoulder.

As Virgil got comfortable, Logan grabbed his things and a lunch for the two. He left for the day, and Virgil was both ecstatic and scared.

Even though he barely came out, he was frightened of what was there. Since giants had come, human buildings had become rubble or landmarks. Everything familiar had become nothing, and that hurt worse than anything.

Virgil looked around as they approached the library doors, they were huge compared to a human. Logan went straight in and created his work area, the deposited Virgil on top of the table.

He then got up and was out of sight for a bit, and after a few worrying moments, Logan was in view again. He was carrying a few Stephen King books, “Here you are Virgil, I kept a lot of the human books and kept them here.”

Virgil got straight to reading, even though they tried, Virgil hadn’t been around much meant for his own size. Virgil finished within three hours, with lunch, and he knew Logan had to stay longer.

Virgil shivered, like many Libraries, this one was cold and quiet. Virgil looked up at the giant nerd before taking the chance, he snuggled close to his arm.

Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep against Logan. Logan was looking over to Virgil before he realized what had happened. He took this chance to text his friends and take a little selfie with the unconscious human.

The surprise was almost ready….

====÷÷÷÷

Patton had all Virgil's favorite sweets on the table, from the chocolate birthday cake and the marshmallow chocolate chip cookies, to the double fudge brownies.

Roman had just left to retrieve the food, he smiled as he saw Logan. Virgil was out cold in his pocket, and Logan decided to walk with Roman. 

Virgil loved the chips and Queso, and the chicken burrito with brown rice and sour cream. He would attempt to go over his stomach’s limit, but not tonight. They got his favorites and went to to the movie store, Logan was impressed with the choice.

Virgil was still asleep when they got home, and Patton still needed help with the living room setup. Virgil was put to bed as they cleaned the extra mess, and they all looked at their handy work.

A medium sized cake, with purple frosting and black edges stood in the middle of the set. Roman giggled, “Now that I look at this...I realize that he may be too small.”

It was Patton who got Virgil from his rest, threatening to introduce him to the tickle monster. Virgil's eyes grew wide as the two went down stairs, “Wh-what’s all this?”

Patton beamed, “Well kiddo, we found out it was your birthday and decided to give you a party! All your favorite things! Logan took you out as me and Roman prepared.”

Virgil had tears in his eyes and looked at Patton, “Y-You didn’t have to.”

Patton gently used his finger tip to wipe the tears away, “Aww, but we wanted to.” Roman and Logan came from the living room and Roman added, “Little Lincoln Park ready for the movie? Black Cauldron should interest you.”

Virgil nodded and blushed, “You guys-”

Roman scooped him from Patton’s hands and smiled, “You deserve so much Virgil, and much more than this. You are our friend, and we love you. Now, Logan made a schedule for the events of tonight!”

Virgil had never experienced a happy birthday, except tonight. His wish had come true before he blew out the candle, they considered him a friend and not a pet.


End file.
